


Too Late

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: With the sudden appearance of a man very much like Daniel, Seongwoo re-thinks his decision to become Daniel's boyfriend.





	Too Late

Seongwoo rechecked the car trunk of his good old sedan for the eighth time that night. The balloons carrying the big banner saying YES was still intact, thank heavens. He took his sixty-seventh deep breath. _He was going to say yes to Daniel that night._

Daniel has been thoughtfully pursuing him for three weeks now. Originally, he did want to say yes as soon as he was asked but the younger didn’t really leave room for his reply.

 _“Hyung, I really like you.” Daniel panted after running around the oval six times, yelling ‘Ong Seongwoo, please date me!’ “I really, really, really like you, Seongwoo hyung! Please, please,_ please, _date me!”_

_Seongwoo was about to open his mouth when Daniel suddenly raised his hand in dismissal._

_“No, wait. This is unromantic. I can’t hear your answer when I can’t hug you after because I’m sweaty. I’ll ask again some other time.”_

_“Who said I was going to say yes?!” Seongwoo yelled after Daniel who began running again._

Apparently, when Daniel said ‘some other time’, he actually meant never because the _consecrated question_ was never asked again. They did go on multiple dates, nine exactly, but none of them labelled themselves as _dating_.

So now, tenth date, Seongwoo was going to give the long overdue answer, before Daniel changes his mind and ask someone else. And when he turned to look through the glass walls of Daniel’s dorm lobby, he can’t help the smile that creeped it his lips.

“Hyung!” Daniel exclaimed excitedly, skipping hid way to Seongwoo. “I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?”

“It’s okay, I just arrived too.” Seongwoo cooed at him. “Hop in. I’ll drive us today.”

“As if somebody else has driven for us before.” The younger smirked playfully before getting in on the passenger seat. He had himself occupied with the car stereo when Seongwoo got in.

As rehearsed, Seongwoo sniffed the car air freshener clipped on the aircon vent.

“It doesn’t smell anymore.” He noted the way Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Would you mind getting a new one for me in the trunk?”

Seongwoo’s acting must have worked because Daniel was already nodding like an obedient puppy. But when he got out of the car and his face brightened like the sun, Seongwoo realized he might have overestimated himself.

“Oh, Brian!” Daniel greeted the man approaching the scene. They hugged each other so tightly that none of them noticed the driver getting out of the car.

Seongwoo recognized _Brian_ as Kang Younghyun, an exchange student from Canada just like Daniel. He met him from the International Students Support Group where he volunteers as a mentor and Younghyun was a mentee before Seongwoo got in the group. That’s where he met Daniel too a year later.

Still in each other’s embrace, Younghyun lightly slapped Daniel’s chest.

“I told you to stop calling me Brian!” He scolded jokingly.

“Well then you’ll have to stop addressing me as Euigeon too.” Daniel replied, jutting his tongue out. “Anyways, what brought you here, _Younghyun hyung_?”

“Well, Jaehyun has been annoying lately and he decided just an hour ago to bring Sungjin and Wonpil to our house in pretense that they’re going to be writing songs but we all know they’re just going to tease the hell out of Wonpil and I can’t to afford the noisy aftermath because I have a guitar engineering exam tomorrow and, you have guessed, I haven’t studied yet.” Younghyun rambled, finishing with a cute smile. It doesn’t suit him, if you ask Seongwoo.

“So you need a place to crash?” Daniel interpreted.

“Aww, you know me so well, my little cookie.” The oldest of the three pinched Daniel’s cheek but Seongwoo thought he was ripping his heart out because **_NO ONE ELSE CAN TOUCH WHAT’S SEONGWOO’S_** – well, about to be his – **_AND CALL DANIEL HIS LITTLE COOKIE EXCEPT SEONGWOO_**.

“Hyung, you should’ve just gotten to the point.” Daniel smiled back brightly. Seongwoo’s brain blared with bright red **_STOP SMILING AT HIM LIKE THAT, KANG DANIEL_**. “I would’ve said yes anyway.”

“Thank you, my little cookie cup cup!!!” Younghyun cheered before kissing – slobbering – Daniel’s cheek. “I love you!”

“I love you, too, hyung.” Daniel laughed at the affection while Seongwoo’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “You can go up first. Seongwoo hyung and I are going out to have dinner – unless you want to join us, hyung?”

 ** _NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO._** ** _NO_** –

“Oh, Seongwoo, hello.” Younghyun waved, finally taking note of Seongwoo’s presence. The younger just nodded. “I’ll pass this time, cookie. I really have to study. By the way, you still have my sweat pants and hoodie from the last time, right?”

**_ WHY DOES HE HAVE CLOTHES IN DANIEL’S ROOM WHEN SEONGWOO NEVER EVEN SEEN HIS ROOM??? _ **

“Yes, hyung. They’re in my closet. You can wear my clothes if you can’t find them.”

“Thank you, really. Anyway, you should go. I have kept you long enough.”

“Okay, hyung. See you tonight.”

Younghyun got in the building and Daniel was still grinning like crazy even after he was out of sight.

“Daniel, let’s go.” Seongwoo angrily snapped him out of his trance.

“Oh, yes. The car freshener.”

“Forget it.” Seongwoo said before going back to his seat.

The (guilt) trip was quiet, aside from the radio playing Guanlin x MGK collab album. It wasn’t normal for both of them not to sing along so Daniel must have sensed something was wrong because he spoke first.

“Seongwoo hyung, are you mad at me?” He asked in the voice that he uses whenever he wants to get something.

Seongwoo wasn’t known to be resistant to that whining, so he resorted in the best answer he can muster.

_Silence._

“I’m sorry I took too long talking with Brian – Younghyun hyung that I forgot to get the air freshener.”

The silence was now more deafening.

“I’m sorry for lying to you too.”

 _Here it goes,_ Seongwoo thought, closing his eyes as he halted at the red light. _He’s going to tell me he’s actually seeing Younghyun hyung and–_

“I first saw you during the freshmen orientation, when Jisung hyung introduced you as one of those who mentor exchange students in the support group. Younghyun hyung told me he also helps out in the group as ex-mentee, now mentor, and that you didn’t have a student to help out yet. So, I pulled my best kept aegyo at Jisung hyung and he gave in, therefore letting me in the group then your mentee–”

“Wait, wait, wait. Stop there.” Seongwoo said, raising a finger at Daniel before speeding towards a parking spot. He signaled for Daniel to go on as he pulled the hand break up.

“Actually,” Daniel scratched his nape as he chuckled at himself. “I’m not an international student. I just happened to have an English name.”

“You mean to say you joined the group to hit on me?”

“Well, roughly speaking, yes.”

“What about Younghyun hyung?!” Seongwoo asked, half panicky, half angrily. Thank heavens he pulled over because God knows he can’t drive if his mind is elsewhere. “Aren’t you dating? You looked lovey dovey earlier, with him calling you cookie and having clothes in your dorm room that I never go to see before!”

Daniel’s laugh was something Seongwoo would gladly pay to hear anytime, but right now he can’t help but think it actually sounds irritating.

“Younghyun hyung is my cousin! Isn’t it obvious in our names? Kang Euigeon and Kang Younghyun. Daniel Kang and Brian Kang.”

“But he was hugging and kissing – he was smothering you! That’s not something cousins do!”

“Hyung grew up abroad. It’s common for them to be touchy to absolutely anyone especially family. And that's also why he can sleep over my dorm room. _Family._ ”

“Oh, shit, shit, shit.” Seongwoo cursed before starting the car and once again revving away.

“Woah, hyung, what happened suddenly?”

“We need a better view, a picture perfect background.”

Daniel can only laugh harder when they parked fifteen minutes later in Han River.

“Wow, very classic.” He noted sincerely, taking in the view. “Thank you for fulfilling one of my Korean drama fantasies.”

“Daniel, I still need that air freshener.”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry.”

Daniel scrambled out of the car, Seongwoo following him. The latter took his time as Daniel fumbled with the button to open the car trunk. Seongwoo had to open it for him.

The sudden surge of balloons begging to fly away shocked Daniel, and made Seongwoo nervous that his answer would not be read. But there stood Daniel, smiling brightly at the bright, red _YES_ tarpaulin flying away carried by the balloons.

“Yes?” He asked turning to Seongwoo, scratching his head while pretending he didn’t understand him.

And that was when Seongwoo realized that Daniel’s smile is the brightest when he face is the one mirrored in his eyes. He was definitely going to keep him.

“Well, three weeks ago, you asked me _something_.” Seongwoo smiled up at Daniel, wrapping his arms around the younger’s lean waist. “This is my answer. It’s not too late, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i think it was messy so i'll expain again haha. Daniel asked Seongwoo out weeks ago but the latter didn't give a reply yet soooo he decided to say yes, once and for all. however, he thought Daniel was flirting with Brian (YoungK of Day6. He's sexy af). I made them cousins bc Brian is from Canada and Daniel said his relatives lives there so you do the math they might actually be related lol
> 
> anywayyyy, LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE love yall.


End file.
